


i think that maybe i've fallen in love with you

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Possessive Jet, Sharing a Bed, Sokka is a flustered idiot, Zuko is tired, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Sokka and Jet need to get their shit together. At least, that's what Zuko thinks.
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	i think that maybe i've fallen in love with you

“I share my boyfriend with you, and then you have the audacity to call him babe? What the hell, Sokka?” Jet rages. 

“What, jealous? You’re pretty hot when you’re angry, too, babe,” Sokka smirks. Despite himself, Jet blushes slightly. 

“Shut- shut the hell up, dickwad.” He curses internally for his stutter, and Sokka’s eyes gleam with satisfaction.

“Make me.” As expected, Jet doesn’t back down. He leans forward and pushes Sokka against the wall, pinning his arms against it. Capturing his boyfriend’s lips, he kisses Sokka aggressively and passionately. He opens his mouth to push his tongue into- and then Jet hears his other boyfriend clearing his throat. 

“If you two are done making out, would you help me clean Appa’s fur? He’s shedding like crazy, and it’s our turn to clean him,” Zuko says, voice deadpan. Zuko is tired of their bullshit. Jet and Sokka have been doing this weird dance around each other for months, and everyone can feel the sexual tension. Even though he’s dating and loves both of them dearly, he just wants them to admit that they actually do like each other, not just him. If even Zuko can tell something’s up, then it’s really quite something obvious. The two of them pull away hastily, and Sokka wipes his mouth subtly. 

“Sure thing, love. I’ll be right there,” he says, in a bit of a kinder, softer tone than the aggressive one he uses with Jet. Jet explodes. 

“Love? Who even calls their boyfriend that? People from ancient times? Cavemen?” 

Zuko sighs and trudges out of the room, tired. Sokka follows, leaving Jet alone to fume. 

“How come Aang’s not washing him off? Thought he got this time…” Sokka grumbles. 

“He cleaned up last night. And if you really want to know what he’s doing, please, do feel free to check your sisters’ tent.” 

Sokka’s face turns comically disgusted. “The two of them are gross. They’re so,” he gesticulates wildly, “lovey-dovey! And they can’t keep their hands off of each other!” 

Zuko turns around to face Sokka slightly. “Sounds sort of like a couple that I know,” he says, mildly amused by his boyfriends’ antics. 

“Are you implying that me and Jet are like them? We might, y’know, make out sometimes, but we don’t, eugh, look at each other like that,” Sokka sighs. “Kinda wish we were, though,” he mumbles, nearly inaudible. 

Zuko snaps back to face Sokka. “Then just DO IT! You two fucking pining after each other and not talking about it isn’t gonna do anything! I know you both actually like each other for each other and not just for me!” Sokka had moved back, startled by Zuko’s sudden temper. 

“I mean, yeah? Of course I like him? I’m dating him too, you know… ” his voice trails off. 

“Then you have to talk to him too, not just me. But do that later. Come on, help me clean.” 

• • •

“Hey, uh, Jet? Can we talk? Like, outside?” Zuko smiles at Sokka from where he’s lying down in their tent, reading a scroll about an ancient fire bending technique. Jet nods and follows Sokka out of the tent. 

Sokka scuffs his feet against the ground, unsure where to start. Jet taps his foot impatiently. 

“Well? What did you want to say?” he says. 

Sokka rushes to speak after him. “Well, you know how we’re both dating Zuko?”

Jet’s foot stops. “Are you breaking up with m- us?” He asks, voice softer, breaking slightly in the middle of the sentence. 

Sokka rushes to shake his hands in a ‘no’ gesture. “No! Of course not! I just, well, I-”

“Spit it out already!” His foot starts again and his hand taps against his side. Sokka looks up to meet Jet in the eyes. 

“I just wanted to say that I like you too, dumbass! It’s not just Zuko I’m after, that I want to hold hands and shit with you too!” 

Jets face softens. “Well, all you had to do was ask, you idiot.” 

“Don’t call me an idiot when I’m trying to be romantic!” 

Jet rolls his eyes. “I like you too, despite all of your,” he gestures vaguely at Sokka, “uh, misgivings. You can be cute.” 

“I am not cute! I’m hot! You better keep that in mind!” Sokka stomps his foot petulantly. Jet rolls his eyes again. 

“There he is,” he mumbles, then louder: “ But, back on topic. You know that for all of our teasing that I do genuinely like you too, right? ‘Cause I’m sorry if that’s not clear,” he says, surprisingly sweetly. Sokka sighs.

“Oh thank Tui and La, I thought you still hated me and thought that I was just, like, stealing your boyfriend or whatever but you’re amazing too! I mean, your eyes and hair and just, you’re so beautiful and I don’t think that I- ” Jet tilts Sokka’s chin up to kiss him softly, much unlike anything they’ve done before, more similar to Zuko’s soft, chaste kisses. He gently holds Sokka’s face in his hands and brushes his thumbs over his cheekbones. They pull away, and Sokka has the most brilliant blush tainting his cheeks light pink, bright for his skin tone. 

“For the record, you’re quite beautiful, too.” He blushes even brighter, and Jet smiles softly at him. They kiss again, soft and sweet, unhurried. 

“I really do like you, Jet. You can be a prick sometimes, but you’re mine.” 

They hear a slow clap behind them and turn to see Zuko standing there, leaning slightly on the tent. 

“Nice, nice. Sickeningly sweet, unlike both of you. And yet, oddly fitting,” he says, thoughtful. “But endearing as this all is, can you two just come inside and cuddle me? It’s fucking freezing tonight.” 

Sokka’s jaw drops. “You! You put us up to this! And you’re a fire bender so you don’t even need us to be there for you!” Zuko shrugs, and at that moment he looks and acts so much like Azula that Sokka shivers. Nonetheless, both of them follow him inside and lay down on either side of him, lacing their hands over Zuko’s stomach. 

(The next morning the three of them are just a tangled heap of limbs. Zuko gets up and leaves before they wake, and moves them closer to each other, such that Jet is spooning Sokka and has a hand wrapped around his waist. He sees both of them up nearly an hour later, and they both wear matching grins and love-bites.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic, so please be nice! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, as well as feedback.


End file.
